


regret

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (well more like medium angst), Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, i guess?, slight spoilers for heroes of mandalore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Sabine stress-paints, reflects on her role in creating the Duchess, and realizes she's still unable to paint what she really needs to.





	regret

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine regrets making the Duchess. That is all.

Traitor.

She angrily pushed harder on the nozzle of the spray paint, pushing the colored clouds out and onto the dull wall of the ship.

Outcast.

She sprayed in a wide arc over the wall, the paint following almost as fast as she could move the can.

Deserter.

The paint came out thicker as she pushed harder on the nozzle, not faster like she’d wanted.  Frustrated, she threw the can down with a yell, kicking it against the wall before collapsing to her knees.

_Killer._

She stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at the wall, studying the painting.  If the paint on that one line had been thinner….

She sighed and shook her head, standing abruptly.  She ran a hand through her hair, making a mental note to dye it again soon.

She picked up the spray paint can and turned back to the wall, studying it again.  Alright, so she couldn’t thin that line without messing with the rest of the painting.  But if she made another thick one, right there….

 

|~~~|

 

When everyone else reentered the ship, she was finishing up the painting.  Another mark there….Add a couple purple streaks here….

“Sabine?”

She took a step back from the wall, setting the spray paint down and folding her arms.  The shading could be improved, and she still needed to add the finer details of the piece.  She’d need to add a darker spot on the right--

“Sabine, you in here?”

She blinked and looked away from the painting as her door slid open, revealing Zeb.  He walked to where she was and looked at the painting, nodding appreciatively.

“Looks good.  You do this while we were on that supply run?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, looking back at the painting.

He nodded again.  “It’s nice. Hera wants us all in the cockpit, says she has some sort of announcement or something.”

She nodded, deflating slightly though she didn’t let it show.  She’d been hoping to finish this piece today, but if Hera wanted them all there that meant they’d be preparing for a mission.

“Tell her I’m on my way, let me just get the paint put up,” she told Zeb, turning away from him to pick up the cans.

Zeb shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he walked out.  “I will.”

Once her door shut she stopped, standing with only one of the cans in hand.  She looked around her room, absent-mindedly searching for blank spaces on the walls for the picture she wanted to paint next.  The picture she’d wanted to make since day one of leaving the Academy, since day one of joining Ketsu as a bounty hunter, since day one of knowing just how far her family’s loyalty went for her.

The picture she knew that she would never paint.

The picture she knew that she _could_ never paint.

She turned back toward the painting of her new crew, shoulders slumping.

She sighed as she finally stooped to pick up the rest of the spray paint cans, putting them in her storage unit across the room before standing again, stretching.

Better go to the meeting.


End file.
